Into the Unknown
by BottleBox
Summary: Yet another girl is thrust into the Twilight Universe as Bella's sister. Will she commit herself to the sidelines, or will an interested vampire pull her out of the shadows and onto the playing field? Slow-rolling, Edward/OC, no Bella-bashing


**A/N: Hey hey, quick thing. Read this story or don't, that's fine. I don't have a beta or editor for this story and I'm too lazy to edit it for myself so it probably has a lot wrong with it. And the characters will probably be OoC. But I'm totally open for criticism, it would make my world! This was totally a spur-of-the-moment thing so I hope that** _ **someone**_ **out there kind of enjoys this.**

 **This is for you, random person!**

* * *

 _I felt weightless, senseless, drifting through a syrupy blackness. And though I could almost imagine myself floating through space, I also felt like my whole body was jello. Nothing but meat and liquid sloshing around. Now this should have scared me, but through the haze of my mind I could only feel at peace. This was right, whatever_ this _was._

 _And then suddenly the peaceful feeling was gone, thrust from me as I was flung forward through the nothingness. A loud thumping was going through my head, weighing me down like a ton of bricks. I opened my eyes._

Before I could even fully take in where I was, I was filled with a sense of dread. _This was not where I should be,_ this _is not right._ Shooting up was simply an instinct. My nerves on high alert but I tried to focus as a barrage of information filled me. I was on a plane, that much was obvious. But why? I realized I couldn't worry about that now, we were in the air and there was nothing I could do about it. _We?_ Yes I realized, there were other passengers here with me. That was a relief, I could at least trick myself into believing I was safe.

There was a gentle touch to my left arm, pulling me from the internal panic. I withdrew from the foreign touch as fast as I could and reeled around to face whatever foe I thought I would find. Instead I found an almost familiar face. Why was this person so familiar to me?

"Maria are you okay?" Her face was, in short, plainly beautiful. Her pointed chin and widow's peak gave her a distinctive heart shaped face. The woman- no, she was barely over 18- looked at me with deep concern, her chocolate eyes searching mine. Though her dark hair was fashioned in a way that made her forehead look larger, she was definitely not ugly. Who was she to me?

 _Sister_ , a small voice from the back of my mind chimed in _._ Was she my sister? No I've never had a sister. Two brothers, a mother, a stepfather, but no sister. Still, just looking at her filled me with a sense of calm I could only equate to a familial bond.

"Maria," the sister-stranger spoke again. Did she think my name was Maria? _Was it?_ There were too many questions right now, I needed to know something. Anything. And she seemed to be the only one who cared to look at me right now.

"Where are we," I asked, facing her. The look she gave me brought heat to my cheeks though I couldn't tell why. Why was I embarrassed by this question? "Going, I mean. Where're we going again?"

"We're… We're headed to Forks, remember? Because of Mom and Phil?" At her words my head was ambushed by a flood of memories that weren't my own. Growing up with divorced parents, a family I loved and a father I was excited to see again. Renee, the mother of this imaginary family was to be happier with Phil now, able to travel with him as much as she pleased without having to worry over her two girls. Or at least that's what these memories told me.

But then my real memories were fighting back. Though they didn't differ in terms of family, still having divorced parents and loving both biological parents to pieces, I certainly remembered the faces being different. A fat father with a rosy-cheeked smile, a slim mother with the kindest heart you could imagine. Both were down to earth and loved me with all their hearts. Which was real? What should I believe? My head was still in a fog, and the stress was building up in the form of a headache. I gripped my hair and leaned forward, willing it to all figure itself out for me.

"Maria what's wrong?"

I tried to rein in the jumble of thoughts of memories, managing to strangle out a weak "I'm fine." Again the strange girl sitting next to me gave me a look, this time making me feel as if I had to pull it together for her. That I shouldn't show how this trip was getting to me, because I knew somehow that if I started to break she would be crumbling with me. I straightened up, forcing a small smile onto my face "Yeah, I'm fine. Just uh, need to grab some aspirin or something."

The girl's hair bobbed cutely as she nodded, bending down to grab the bag she had under the chairs in front of us. " I remembered to grab a bottle before we left, I figured I'd need it before you." _Right_ , the voice chimed again, _she's really clumsy._ But who is she, this supposed sister of mine?

 _Isabella Marie Swan._

And then, for some reason it clicked. I was, for lack of a better description, in Twilight. I don't know why, maybe I was just jumping to conclusions, but this seemed the most applicable answer I could find to all the madness. I almost laughed, but then a sense of dread filled my veins yet again.

I don't know the story of Twilight! I mean I did, but only vague plot points and nothing remotely useful. Even though I disliked a lot of the actual story, I felt drawn to it and it's magic nonetheless, making me think to the days when I dreamed of first-kisses and true love. I read a multitude of stories online, most of them involving the same scenario I was in now: a girl inserted into the town of Forks somehow, fated to change the outcome and fall in love with one of the main characters.

Was that why I was here? To rewrite the epic saga of Bella and her loves? Well tough shit, universe. You chose the wrong girl. This was me you were talking about! The shy, paranoid, socially-inept introvert who hadn't had one romantic relationship in all her twenty years. I wouldn't be trampling through these pages intent on changing jack-all, I'd try my hardest to stay out of the limelight. I'd be with Charlie, adding nothing substantial to the plot and hopefully taking to the sidelines as Bella's biggest cheerleader (she was my sister in this world afterall).

But as the aforementioned girl lifted up her head to hand me the bottle of aspirin, I looked at her and wondered if I would regret that decision. Here I was, given the opportunity to make a difference, maybe save some lives and I was going to simply sit back and watch? Looking around to find something to down the pills with, I grabbed the ice water on my tray and plopped them into my mouth, swallowing hard. "Thanks, Bells." Her soft smile warmed my heart, making me wonder if the Bella here in front of me was any different than the Bella I read about. It sure seemed like it.

After a short word from the pilot and a round of flight attendants coming around to grab trash, we found ourselves finally landing in Port Angeles, Washington. The rain pitter-pattering on the airport windows brought the thought to me that I wouldn't be seeing much sun. From the look on Bella's face it seemed the same thought was going through her head too. Seeing the somber look adorning her face brought that feeling again, that sisterly feeling that I had to be her rock, her strength.

I nudged her side as we traversed to the baggage claim. "Hey, it might start raining cats and dogs while we're here," I started, not able to hide the grin on my face as Bella looked up curiously. "I just hope we don't step in a poodle!" A snicker escaped my mouth as her eyes flashed with mirth from the cheesy joke. It was just a second before she returned to her gloomy air, but I considered it a victory. I'd make it my mission to get her to genuinely laugh, as my memories told me I had for the past years of our lives.

It wasn't too long before I followed my sister to a relatively tall man who shared the same curly dark hair as herself, and I assumed this was our father, Charlie. He looked overjoyed to see us both, opening his arms for a hug. Bella looked awkwardly standoff-ish about it, shuffling her feet and glancing around as if to delay the inevitable. I felt compelled to offset her shyness and (for a reason god only knows) quickly wrapped my free arm around Charlie, dragging Bella with me.

"It's good to see you girls," he started, smiling down at us.

"Yeah," I chirped, "it's really nice to see you again too, Dad!"

Bella added a small 'yeah,' looking down at her feet. Her apprehensive feelings filled the encounter with a contagious awkwardness that I was trying to shake. Charlie tried to start a conversation several times with Bella while I grabbed the five bags we shared (how I knew which ones were ours I'd never figure out). We walked to our dad's cruiser, bags in tow, and chatted about our mom Renee and how our flight was. Small talk, sure, but I didn't expect much more from a family that had been separated for quite some time.

When we strapped into the car and took off, I started to zone out. Why was I acting so differently than before? In my old life I had serious trouble talking to strangers and though I had a penchant for trying to make sure other people were happy I didn't try to go out all the time. Was it because of my new upbringing? Thinking about it I wondered how different I looked compared to my old life…

No, I really should be trying to absorb myself into this new Twilight realm. Worrying over something I can't control, like if I could ever get the chance to go back, would only stress me out. I had to think of the present. I had to think of-

"Maria?"

I shifted my gaze to find Bella staring at me from the passenger seat, and Charlie glancing through the rear-view. "Uh, yeah? Sorry I kinda zoned. What were you saying?"

Charlie let out a small laugh, as if he was used to me doing this sort of thing. "I was just saying we're home." And sure enough the car was parked in the driveway of a small house surrounded by green. "I know it'll be hard sharing a bathroom, and a bedroom, and a truck-"

"No," Bella and I both interrupted him, as if thinking the same thing.

"We're pretty used to sharing by now," she finished off for us.

"Mmhm, with a bit of feminine touch this place will feel like home for all of us in no time!" At my words Charlie looked a mix of relieved and worried. I suppose I did just confront the subject that with two girls in his house things were going to change drastically, but I knew things would work themselves out. Eventually. And besides, Bella was going to leave pretty soon anyway and run off with that lovey-dovey vampire boy of hers!

It didn't take very long for all of our things to be packed away, and the awkwardness of the first night home passed quickly for me. Though Bella cried herself to sleep over the multitude of thoughts that probably flew through her head, I slept soundly, actually excited to see the start of our life here. Almost like how one would get excited to see a movie they've anticipated for three months.


End file.
